<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>math by jude__the__dude</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718904">math</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jude__the__dude/pseuds/jude__the__dude'>jude__the__dude</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>jet talks [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Team as Family, gender neutral reader, idk im bad at tags, the bad ass unit doin some bonding, the jet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jude__the__dude/pseuds/jude__the__dude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>spencer blows your mind with a math fact.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid/Reader, The BAU Team/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>jet talks [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>math</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why would the Unsub start with the number three?” Derek asked as he analyzed the photograph in hand.</p><p>Two bodies were found in a small city in Ohio, one with the number three carved into the forehead and the other with the number four carved into the same place.</p><p>“Maybe thirty four is a significant number to the Unsub.” Emily guessed.</p><p>“Or he’s numbering his victims and one and two just haven’t been found yet.” You added.</p><p>“That would make more sense because if the number thirty four was significant, the Unsub wouldn’t use each number alone. Separating them would ruin the appeal.” Spencer elaborated on both your points, using his hands to speak like always. “Another probability is that the number means something to the victims.”</p><p>Hotch nodded, saying how anything could be a possibility as numbers have many meanings to different people. </p><p>Reid chuckled to himself before he continued speaking. “Isn’t it so fascinating that math exists with or without us? We use symbols to represent natural occurrences and phenomena, but even if we didn’t they would still occur. For example, a fair two sided coin has the same number of chances of landing on a certain side whether we say it does or not.”</p><p>Everyone on the jet chuckled and shook their heads at Reid’s typical info-dump, everyone except you.</p><p>“JJ, Prentiss, head to the police department when we land. Ask the deputies everything they know about the case.” Hotch began giving everyone their duties, so you perked up and waited for your name. “Morgan and Rossi, examine the bodies one more time, see if there’s anything we couldn’t see in the pictures. Reid and y/n, visit both crime scenes and see what you can find.”</p><p>You nodded and leaned back in your chair, but as soon as your task registered in your brain, your train of thought immediately went back to what Reid said earlier. You loved Reid’s facts and the spiels he went on, but there were times when they were, simply put, annoying. You loved him, you really did, but the boy did not get social cues for the life of him. Sometimes explaining to a victim’s family the ‘fascinating way human bodies decompose’ isn’t the best thing to do.</p><p>But this time he blew your mind. Truly and utterly obliterated it.</p><p>He was right, math would still be math if no one was there to count it. What an amazing and terrifying concept. If all the humans on planet earth vanished at this very moment, there would still be math. Stars that exist outside of the milky way still exist, just because you haven’t seen them doesn’t mean there isn’t a specific number of them out there. </p><p>“y/n, are you alright?” Derek’s voice snapped you out of your haze.</p><p>“Huh?” You furrowed your eyebrows at him, his question broke your trance but you didn’t quite catch what he was saying. </p><p>“I’ve been calling your name for like ten minutes-”</p><p>“Twelve seconds.” Reid corrected him and Derek clicked his tongue, shaking his head with an eye roll.</p><p>“You’ve been staring at Reid with the most bizarre facial expression, is everything alright?” Emily was the one to ask you this time. </p><p>“It’s just the thing he said.” You replied in a whisper, your conscience and subconscious still fully submerged in your previous set of thoughts. “About math being here even if we aren’t. Isn’t that insane?”</p><p>“Guys, I think y/n is broken.” JJ called out to everyone on the plane. “The warranty for federal agents is only for the first year on the job.”</p><p>“We’re way too late.” Rossi whistled. “Reid, you’ve gotta pay for damages. Damaging government property is a crime.”</p><p>“How is this my fault?!” The genius in question exclaimed. </p><p>“You broke it!” Derek replied.</p><p>“So SSA l/n is an ‘it’ now?” Hotch asked with a raised eyebrow as he continued to leisurely flip through the case file. “Everything will be fine, we just have to turn y/n on and off again.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>feedback is always appreciated :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>